Antes De Perderte
by Viride Vates
Summary: Malfoy tenía una misión. Una misión que ocupaba el noventa por ciento de su cerebro ¿Habría algo capaz de hacerlo olvidar por un segundo que toda su familia dependía de ello? Lamentablemente para él, sí existía ese algo, o más bien.. alguien. Draco/Hermione.
1. Pareja indeseada

Les presento un pequeño proyecto que surgió de una tarde de aburrimiento y que, espero, llegue a buen puerto. Será una fanfic de varios capítulos, aunque aún no he decidido si será short-fic o long-fic, todo ello depende de la aceptación que tenga y de mi inspiración, por supuesto. Espero les agrade y si les gusta (o no) dejen un review con sus opiniones que serán bien recibidas.

* * *

Draco Malfoy despertó una nublada mañana de primavera con un humor que hacía que cualquiera prefiriera volver a tener clases con Umbridge a tener que soportarlo a él. Se dirigió al baño ignorando olímpicamente a Nott, quien claramente comprendió que ese día era mejor no hacer enfadar a su compañero de habitación.

Abrió la ducha y se decidió a intentar relajarse, por más inútil que fuera el intento. La noche anterior había tenido sueños horribles que no le permitieron descansar adecuadamente; todas sus pesadillas fueron sobre una sola cosa: Voldemort y la misión que le había asignado. En ellos se veía siendo perseguido por los mortífagos en un oscuro bosque y dentro del sueño, Draco parecía haberse vuelto más lento de lo normal. Era una pesadilla que se repetía una y otra vez, cada vez que él se quedaba dormido los mortífagos volvían a la cacería.

Luego de un largo baño, Draco procedió a ponerse el uniforme y dirigirse a la Sala Común, donde lo aguardaban Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott. Bajó las escaleras con semblante rígido y sin decirles ni una palabra, les pasó por el lado y se dirigió a la puerta.

\- Por lo visto hoy estás de un excelente humor, Malfoy - dijo Zabini levantándose del enorme sillón color verde y siguiéndolo a la salida. Draco ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de contestarle, estaba de demasiado mal humor como para lidiar con el sarcasmo de Blaise y sus intentos de ser divertido.

\- Será mejor que nos apuremos o no tendremos tiempo para desayunar.. Te tomaste tu tiempo para bajar hoy, Draco - puntualizó Nott mientras subían a la planta baja para dirigirse al Gran Comedor.

\- Nadie les pidió que me esperaran, conozco el camino al Gran Comedor de memoria - respondió cortante.

\- Yo solo decía.. - respondió Theodore tímidamente y nadie volvió a hablar hasta que llegaron a su destino.

Esa mañana todo parecía más ruidoso que de costumbre, o tal vez solo era él que no se veía capaz ni de soportarse a sí mismo. Los tres Slytherins se sentaron junto a Pansy Parkinson quien ya estaba devorando un enorme bollo de Bath y parecía bastante abstraída en sus pensamientos.

\- Hola Pansy - la saludó Theodore sentándose a su lado.

\- Hey! Ya era hora de que llegaran, es que no tenían hambre? - les preguntó ella volviendo a la realidad.

\- Aquí nuestro querido amigo decidió que sería bueno ahogarse en la ducha aunque, lastimosamente, su plan no resultó - respondió Zabini comenzando a desayunar mientras Draco le dirigía una mirada de pocos amigos.

\- Ya dejalo en paz - le espetó Pansy al moreno antes de volver a concentrarse en su bollo.

Luego de desayunar, a pesar de que Draco casi ni había probado bocado, los cuatro Slytherins se levantaron y se dirigieron a su primera clase del día: Pociones. Ese año el nuevo profesor era Horace Slughorn, un viejo panzón y de baja estatura que reemplazó a Snape ahora que este era profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. A Draco no le agradaba para nada Slughorn, ya que este no tenía las "consideraciones" que tenía su antiguo profesor para con él y sus amigos.

\- ¡Buenos días, alumnos! Hoy tenemos mucho trabajo por delante, así que les pido que por favor hagan silencio o tendrán que terminarlo en su tiempo libre y no creo que muchos de ustedes se alegren de ello - Cuando todo hubieron hecho silencio el profesor continuó con su aburrido discurso - Bien.. Para hoy les tengo un trabajo, bastante entretenido a mi parecer, sobre la Tercera Ley de Golpalott.. ¿Alguien sabe de qué se trata?

Y como siempre la insufrible sabelotodo de Granger fue la primera (y única) en levantar la mano, una vez que la Gryffindor terminó de parlotear, Slughorn les dio una pésima noticia..

\- Por cierto, este trabajo deberá ser realizado en parejas.. - Ni bien hubo dicho esto todos los alumnos empezaron a gritarse entre ellos en el desesperado intento de quedar con sus más allegados. A él, Pansy se le prendió de la túnica con fuerza, mientras que Blaise y Theo solo tuvieron que dirigirse una mirada - ¡ALUMNOS, SILENCIO! No tan rápido, que no he dicho que eligieran pareja. Como decía, este trabajo deberá ser realizado en parejas que serán elegidas AL AZAR, así que..

La voz del profesor quedó ahogada entre los intensos reclamos de los alumnos, Pansy a su lado no dejaba de chillar cuán injusto era no poder formar pareja con quien quisiera.

\- ES TOTALMENTE INJUSTO, MALDITO VIEJO. ES INJUSTO, DRACO, ES TOTALMENTE INJUSTO! YO QUIERO HACER PAREJA CONTIGO O A LO SUMO CON ALGUNO DE ESTOS DOS RETRASADOS - dijo señalando a Blaise y Theo los cuales se mostraron levemente ofendidos por el comentario de la morena - ¿Y QUE TAL SI ME TOCA CON WEASLEY O POTTER? O PEOR.. CON GRANGER!

\- Si te toca con Granger mirale el lado positivo, la sabelotodo haría todo el trabajo por ti - dijo Zabini a su amiga.

\- Estar con Granger no puede tener nada posit.. - la voz de Slughorn se volvió a alzar sobre la de los alumnos interrumpiendo, gracias a Salazar, las quejas de Pansy.

\- Voy a empezar con el sorteo de las parejas, así que será mejor que hagan silencio y presten atención - Se acercó a la pizarra con su lento andar, sacó su varita de los pliegues de su túnica y con un movimiento de la misma aparecieron escritos todos los nombres de los presentes - Bien, procedamos - Con otro movimiento de varita, los nombres comenzaron a moverse rápidamente para quedar, finalmente, agrupados de a dos.

Draco paseó la vista por la lista de nombres mientras escuchaba, en igual medida, gritos de alegría y estridentes quejas.

\- Bueno.. Al menos no me tocó con un Gryffindor - dijo Parkinson alegremente a su lado - ¿Y a ti con quién te ha tocado, Draco?

La cara de Malfoy lo decía todo. Era malo, era pésimo, le había tocado con la peor persona con la que le podría haber tocado y no estaba exagerando, era horrible era..

\- ¡¿CON MALFOY?! - la Comadreja estaba de pie y su piel estaba del mismo color que su asqueroso cabello - NO PUEDE SER, NO PUEDO FORMAR PAREJA CON MALFOY, ES INACEPTABLE, PROFESOR

\- A MI TAMPOCO ME AGRADA LA IDEA DE PASAR LA MAÑANA ATADO A TU INMUNDA COMPAÑÍA, WEASLEY - replicó el rubio poniéndose de pie bruscamente

\- ¿M-MI INMUNDA COMPAÑÍA? SOY YO EL QUE NO QUIERE PASAR NI UN SEGUNDO AL LADO DE UNA ASQUEROSA SERPIENTE SUCIA COMO TÚ, TU PRESENCIA EN ESTA AULA ME DAN GANAS DE VOMITAR - dijo Ronald tartamudeando por la ira.

\- ¿VOMITARÁS BABOSAS OTRA VEZ, WEASLEY? ¿TODAVÍA NO HAS PODIDO COMPRARTE UNA VARITA? - siseó Malfoy.

\- MALD.. - comenzó a decir Weasley poniéndose más rojo si eso era físicamente posible.

\- ¡SILENCIO! SEÑORES MALFOY Y WEASLEY, SENTADOS INMEDIATAMENTE SI NO QUIEREN SER CASTIGADOS. ATENCIÓN Y ESTO ES PARA TODOS LOS QUE TENGAN QUEJAS, LAS PAREJAS YA ESTÁN FORMADAS Y NO SE CAMBIARÁN BAJO NINGUNA CIRCUNSTANCIA, ASÍ QUE SERÁ MEJOR QUE SE SIENTEN Y SE PONGAN A TRABAJAR - dijo el profesor bastante aireado.

Blaise obligó a Draco a sentarse y no dejaba de repetirle que era mejor que no se buscara ningún castigo si quería estar al día con los entrenamientos de Quidditch. Accedió a sentarse y no abalanzarse sobre Weasley para partirle la cara, pero eso sí, que la Comadreja ni pensara que iba a ser él quien iba a ir a su encuentro, eso sí que no, si la Comadreja quería cumplir con el trabajo sería él quien debería acudir al Slytherin.

Y así fue, un poco obligado por Potter y otro poco obligado por Granger, el pelirrojo se sentó a su lado. Ninguno de los dos quería ser castigado ni mucho menos tener que juntarse después de clases para poder terminar ese maldito trabajo, así que decidieron comenzar dirigiéndose la palabra solo cuando fuera estrictamente necesario.

\- Plumas abajo, muchachos. Ha finalizado la clase, quienes tengan listos sus ensayos pueden dejarlos sobre mi escritorio y quienes no lo hayan concluido aún, pueden entregarlo la próxima clase - dijo Slughorn mientras Granger se abalanzaba a entregarle su seguramente perfecto ensayo.

\- Hm, Malfoy, bueno.. debido a que no lo hemos terminado deberemos reun.. - empezó a decir el Gryffindor.

\- Ni lo sueñes, Weasley, no pienso pasar ni un segundo más contigo.

\- Tampoco a mi me agrada la idea, pero si no lo terminamos..

\- He dicho que no. Si quieres puedes terminarlo tú o decirle a la sabelotodo que lo haga por ti. - lo interrumpió Malfoy

\- No. Le. Digas. Así. A. Hermione.

\- Jamás dije que me refería a ella, lo has dicho tú - dijo esbozando una sonrisa al ver el rostro furioso del amigo de Potter - En fin, hazlo tú.

\- Está bien, Malfoy - dijo levantándose furioso - Pero si arruino tus perfectas calificaciones será tu culpa por haberme dejado solo.

Después de esa declaración por parte del pelirrojo y de darse cuenta de que, efectivamente, Weasley solo iba a echar a perder todo su trabajo, Draco pareció repensarlo.

\- Weasley, está bien, lo terminaré yo. No voy a dejar que arruines todo por tu incompetencia.

Draco le arrebató el pergamino de la mano, agarró sus cosas y se dirigió a la salida velozmente.

* * *

\- Malfoy es un estúpido, solo bastó con que le dijera que podría arruinar sus calificaciones y él solito decidió arrebatarme el pergamino - se regodeó Ron.

\- Pues, puedo entender por qué lo hizo.. - murmuró Hermione sabiendo que ella había hecho exactamente lo mismo que Malfoy.

\- ¿Dijiste algo, Hermione? - inquirió Ron frunciendo el ceño.

\- Nada, Ron, sólo que todo esto no hubiese pasado si se hubieran apurado a hacerlo en clase - respondió esquiva

\- Eso también fue culpa de Malfoy, esa estúpida serpiente oxigenada se la pasaba quejándose de.. - dijo Ronald y continuó con una larga perorata anti-Malfoy que Harry escuchaba entusiasmadamente.

Hermione estaba harta de hablar de Malfoy y es que demasiado tenía ya con tener que verlo en clases o cruzarlo por los pasillos, por lo que puso la excusa de que tenía que concluir un par de asuntos y se marchó rápidamente, primero sin rumbo y luego hacia el único lugar en el que se sentía cómoda y donde podía estar sola sin que nadie la molestase: la biblioteca.

La biblioteca era, definitivamente, su lugar preferido en el mundo. Se dirigió a su mesa preferida en un rincón junto a la ventana. Tomó su libro de "Guía de la Transformación, nivel superior" y decidió leer un poco antes de ir a clases.

Al cabo de lo que pareció ser poco más de media hora, alguien se sentó a su lado, desconcentrándola de su lectura.

\- Toma Granger, dale esto a Weasley y dile que debe finalizar su parte - le espetó Draco Malfoy mientras depositaba con brusquedad un pergamino sobre la mesa.

\- Malfoy, yo no soy tu lechuza, si tienes que darle eso a Ronald puedes ir y dárselo tú mismo - respondió ella cerrando de un golpe su libro.

\- No te estoy preguntando si quieres hacerlo, Granger, te lo estoy _ordenando_.

\- Pues, yo no soy tu elfo doméstico para que me ordenes nada, Malfoy - inquirió Hermione volviéndose a mirarlo furiosamente.

\- Puedo ordenarte lo que sea, porque soy altamente superior a ti y a todos tus mugrosos amigos así que.. - pero el Slytherin no pudo finalizar la frase porque la palma de Hermione había quedado impresa en su cara.

Fue un golpe seco, rápido y repentino, Malfoy jamás lo hubiese imaginado y Hermione aprovechó su momento de estupefacción para salir de ahí lo antes posible, no quería estar presente cuando la serpiente terminara de asimiliar que ella, Hermione Granger, había osado golpearle.

* * *

¡Hola otra vez! Bueno, este capítulo es un poco corto debido a que es el primero, pero el resto ya será un poco más largo. Espero que les haya gustado esta introducción a la historia y ya saben, dejen reviews comentándome qué les ha parecido.


	2. Admirador

Draco tardó unos momentos en asimilar lo que acababa de pasar. Era la primera vez que alguien se atrevía a ponerle una mano encima, y lo peor es que no fue cualquier persona la que le propinó el golpe, sino que fue nada más y nada menos que la sangre sucia inmunda de Granger, esa maldita sabelotodo impertinente a la que tanto detestaba. No supo bien en qué momento pudo despegar sus pies del suelo, pero cuando fue consciente ya estaba corriendo por los pasillos intentando visualizar la castaña melena de su enemiga. Luego de empujar a varios alumnos de primero de la casa Hufflepuff, logró verla doblando la esquina, por lo que apresuró el paso y en menos de un minuto pudo alcanzarla, la tomó por el brazo con la mayor fuerza que pudo y la acorraló contra la pared.

\- Sangre sucia asquerosa, así que te crees con derecho a pegarme, ¿verdad? La gente como tú no tiene el derecho de acercarse a la gente como yo, ni siquiera deberías respirar el mismo aire que yo respiro y sin embargo te crees lo suficientemente valiosa como para alzar tu sucia mano contra mí. Sabía que los Gryffindor eran valientes pero lo tuyo roza la estupidez. - escupió Draco intentando ser todo lo hiriente posible.

\- Y tú eres un experto en reconocer la estupidez cuando la vez, ¿verdad? Sino no se explica cómo puedes tener amigos, y es que deben ser tan estúpidos como tú como para querer acercarse a alguien que solo puede querer a su propia sombra - replicó Granger con los ojos llorosos y la frente bien alta.

Draco apretó el brazo de la castaña con mayor fuerza, se encontraba más furioso que nunca, se sentía capaz de echarle los tres maleficios imperdonables en ese mismísimo momento sin importarle estar en un corredor del colegio.

-Eres una... - comenzó a decir el rubio, pero se vio interrumpido por la voz de la profesora McGonagall.

\- ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos que no están camino a su próxima clase? Vamos, circulen, circulen – los apremió empujándolos para que caminaran.

Granger se había salvado por la aparición de esa maldita vieja, pero eso no iba a quedar así, de una u otra forma se iba a vengar de ella, solo tenía que pensar cómo.

De camino a la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras se encontró con sus amigos quienes estaban muy ensimismados en una charla sobre Quidditch como para prestarle atención a su presencia, aunque mejor para él, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, muchísimo menos después de lo ocurrido con Granger. Durante la clase aprovechó la excusa de estar demasiado ocupado prestándole atención a Snape y esquivó todas las preguntas de Blaise acerca de dónde había ido luego de la clase de Pociones. Luego de casi una hora intentando concentrarse en su libro de "Teoría de Magia Defensiva", decidió que no iba a llegar a ningún lado, lo cerró con fuerza y se dedicó a mirar al resto de sus compañeros de clase. Crabbe leía con el ceño tan fruncido que parecía que su libro estaba en un idioma distinto al del resto de la clase, Nott ya había empezado a redactar su ensayo y se veía bastante concentrado haciéndolo, Goyle comía a escondidas un pedazo de pastel de calabaza que había robado del desayuno, Zabini se encontraba igual o peor que Crabbe y Pansy había cerrado su libro al igual que él y ahora se dedicaba a peinarse el cabello. Nunca le había prestado demasiada atención a Pansy, al menos no como el resto del colegio. Draco había notado que en los últimos dos años su amiga recibía mucha más atención masculina que antes y la verdad notar el por qué, ya poco quedaba de aquella niña esquelética y malhumorada que había sido en sus primeros años de colegio, ahora era una muchacha atractiva y seductora, consciente de su poder sobre el género masculino. Sin embargo, nunca la había visto en una relación estable con nadie, claro que se había enterado de su aventura con Blaise, pero no había durado más de un par de semanas y luego volvieron a ser amigos como siempre. Draco se encontraba tan abstraído en sus pensamientos que no había notado que la hora había llegado a su fin y todos sus amigos se encontraban guardando sus útiles.

\- ¿En qué pensabas ahí adentro? Ni siquiera te diste cuenta cuando Snape dio por finalizada la clase y eso que fue la clase más aburrida que tuvimos hasta el momento - Theo se había acercado a él y parecía de un insoportable buen humor - la verdad es que lo prefiero como profesor de Pociones, al menos así sus clases eran entretenidas y dinámicas, ya sabes, calcular las medidas de los ingredientes, ver a Longbottom fastidiando algo, ver cómo le quitan puntos a Potter.. oye, ¿me estás escuchando?

No. No lo estaba escuchando en absoluto, estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en cómo se iba a vengar de Granger después de lo que le había hecho, pero por el momento su cerebro parecía Weasley, porque se encontraba totalmente en blanco.

\- No estoy de humor para hablar. - se limitó a decir y Theo se alejó con aire ofendido.

Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor dirigió una fugaz mirada a la mesa de Gryffindor y allí vio a la sangre sucia hablando alegremente con sus amigos, tan tranquila como si pensara que Draco no iba a hacer nada para vengarse, que equivocada que estaba.

\- ¿Vas a decirnos por fin dónde te metiste luego de la clase de Pociones? Te buscamos por todos lados. - dijo Pansy mientras todos se sentaban en la mesa de Slytherin.

\- Estaba en la biblioteca, terminando el trabajo que nos dejó Slughorn - bufó mientras se servía un poco de sopa de mariscos en su plato.

\- Oh... que horrible tener que hacer equipo con Weasley, eres el que peor lo pasó, querido Draco - dijo ella imitándolo.

\- Eso es cierto, lo tuviste peor que nosotros, aunque a mí me hubiese gustado que me tocara con Granger, la sabelotodo no hubiese podido con su genio y seguramente terminaba haciendo todo el trabajo por mí - opinó Zabini.

\- Suerte la tuya que no te tocó con Finnigan, estuve toda la clase temiendo que de repente mi pergamino explotara - apuntó Nott con aire preocupado mientras sus amigos reían.

Estar así con sus amigos lo hizo relajarse un poco, se empezó a sentir menos malhumorado y hasta participó abiertamente en las bromas que el grupo hacía. Quién era Granger para decir que él solo podía querer a su propia sombra, ella no lo conocía.

* * *

Todavía no podía dejar de pensar en la bofetada que le había propinado a Draco Malfoy esa mañana, cada vez que pensaba en ello sonreía sin proponérselo. Era hora de que alguien le diera su maldito merecido a esa serpiente, y Hermione se sentía muy satisfecha de haber sido ella quien lo hizo.

Las clases pasaron rápido para la castaña, quien no paraba de tomar apuntes extremadamente detallados sobre cada palabra que decían los profesores, mientras que por su parte, Harry y Ron parecían estar cada vez más al borde del hastío con cada segundo que pasaba. Cuando por fin finalizó la clase de Herbología, los tres amigos se dirigieron a la Sala Común de Gryffindor a relajarse antes de la cena.

\- Oigan, todavía sigo creyendo que Malfoy trama algo…

Hermione no pudo evitar suspirar y poner los ojos en blanco. Hacía semana que Harry no paraba de decir que estaba seguro de que el Slytherin traía algún plan secreto entre manos, hasta no tuvo mejor idea que decir que probablemente Malfoy se había unido a los Mortífagos, ¡vaya tontería! Un muchacho de dieciséis años siendo mortífago, resultaba imposible siquiera imaginarlo. Pero nada podía quitarle esa idea de la cabeza a Harry, ni siquiera las recurrentes negativas de sus dos amigos.

\- Ya te dijimos, Harry. Es imposible que el Innombrable haya dejado a Malfoy unirse a los mortífagos, dime ¿de qué les podría servir alguien que ni siquiera ha terminado el colegio? Es ilógico hasta para mí – comentó Ron.

\- No lo sé, no sé por qué Voldemort dejaría a Malfoy unirse a sus seguidores, pero sé que estoy en lo correcto – insistió una vez más el moreno.

\- Harry, basta. Por más que nos repitas lo mismo una y otra vez no vas a poder probarlo, ya no discutiremos más del asunto – dijo Hermione golpeando con fuerza la pequeña mesa a la que se encontraban sentados los tres amigos.

Era bastante obvio que Harry no estaba nada contento con la decisión de su amiga de dar por finalizada la conversación, pero no siguió discutiendo. Tomando eso como una señal de paz, decidió despedirse de sus dos amigos y dirigirse a su habitación a descansar.

Para su tranquilidad, la habitación de las muchachas se encontraba vacía cuando ella entró. No es que no quisiera a sus compañeras de habitación, pero nunca había sido muy cercana a ellas, ya que siempre había preferido la compañía de Harry y Ron, por lo que los momentos a solas en aquel lugar eran una gran fuente de alivio para la castaña que detestaba las charlas incómodas y los silencios repentinos que se producían cuando ella entraba en la habitación. Se dirigió hacia su cama y comenzó a ponerse el pijama cuando notó algo que no estaba allí esa mañana cuando ella salió para encaminarse a sus clases del día. Sobre la almohada se encontraba reposado un pequeño sobre dorado en el cuál se leía "Para Hermione Granger" en una pulcra y estilizada caligrafía.

La muchacha tardó varios segundos en reaccionar antes de tomar lentamente el pequeño sobre en sus manos. Estaba indecisa, no sabía si abrirlo o no, es decir, claro que iba a abrirlo, pero se sentía muy nerviosa. Respiró hondo y lo hizo.

"_Sé que esto te resultará extraño, casi tanto como me resulta a mi escribirlo, pero ya no me siento capaz de seguir callándome lo que siento. Eres la muchacha más linda e inteligente que he conocido, aunque me encantaría poder conocerte un poco más."_

A la cuarta vez de releerla, Hermione bajó el pequeño trozo de pergamino que aferraba en sus manos y lo depositó sobre la almohada nuevamente. Estaba estupefacta, acababa de recibir una carta de amor anónima y no sabía qué pensar. Ella nunca había sido como sus compañeras o como Ginny, que había salido con varios chicos hasta el momento. Su primera experiencia en el amor había sido Viktor Krum y de eso ya había pasado un buen tiempo, pero después de él, nadie más había demostrado ese tipo de interés en la castaña.

Y si esa carta se la hubiese dejado… un leve cosquilleo la invadió al pensar que tal vez podría ser de quien ella realmente quería que fuera, pero no, no podía ser Ron, la carta decía textualmente _"me encantaría poder conocerte más" _y Ronald era una de las pocas personas que en realidad la conocían. No pudo evitar decepcionarse un poco al comprender que por más que llevara años deseando ser algo más que una amiga para el pelirrojo, este no parecía sentir lo mismo que ella.

Tomó nuevamente la carta y la volvió a meter en el sobre dorado, pensando qué hacer con ella para que nadie la encontrara jamás. Se levantó y abrió su baúl, rebuscó en el durante unos momentos hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando, una pequeña caja musical de madera que le obsequió su madre antes de comenzar su primer año en Hogwarts. Hacía mucho tiempo no se detenía a prestarle atención, pero todos los años sin falta ella la volvía a poner en el baúl junto con sus útiles para llevársela de regreso al colegio. Aunque pareciera tonto, ese pequeño objeto la hacía sentirse más cerca de su hogar, más cerca de su madre y de todo lo que dejaba atrás cada año al subirse al Expreso de Hogwarts. En la parte inferior de la cajita había un compartimento lo suficientemente grande como para que entrara el sobre que quería ocultar.

Ahora solo quedaba una única cosa por hacer, desenmascarar a su admirador secreto.

* * *

¡Hola!

Aquí está el segundo capítulo después de un largo (extra largo) período de ausencia. Espero lo disfruten y se animen a dejar reviews que siempre son una enorme fuente de inspiración y nos animan a seguir.

Eso es todo por ahora, si tienen alguna sugerencia no duden en dejármela que siempre serán tenidas en cuenta.


	3. Pesadillas y venganzas

Una mano pálida de largos dedos sostenía con fuerza una varita frente a su cara. El temor inundó sus sentidos, la presencia de aquella figura oscura frente a él lo hacía sentirse más asustado que nunca. Las manos le temblaban, atadas detrás de su espalda, el suelo frío y sucio del bosque hacía que le dolieran las rodillas y el frío le calaba hasta los huesos. No podía ver nada más allá de esa varita que lo apuntaba, pero sabía que no estaban solos, no. Ellos también estaban ahí, los cazadores que lo perseguían en la noche, los enmascarados, los aliados que se volvieron enemigos.

\- Mírame – una voz fría y atemorizante lo obligó a alzar la vista.

Y ahí los vio, esos ojos rojos como rendijas, inexpresivos. En persona era mucho más temible que todas las historias que se pudieran contar acerca de su maldad. Temió por su vida una vez más, pensó en sus padres, pensó en todo lo que estaban sufriendo.

\- Me has decepcionado, Draco – su voz era parecida al siseo de una serpiente.

\- Amo, yo…

\- Calla, no te he dado permiso para hablar – lo interrumpió y Draco calló, temiendo enfrentarse a su furia.

La oscura figura comenzó a pasearse delante suyo, silenciosa, como si flotara en vez de caminar.

\- Tenías una misión, una sola misión y fallaste. Eres igual de cobarde que tu padre y ahora tendrás que pagar el precio de tu ineptitud.

\- N-no… no, por favor, lo haré. Volveré a intentarlo, deme otra oportunidad – gimió Draco.

\- Es demasiado tarde para segundas oportunidades, Draco – dijo mientras levantaba la varita - ¡_Avada Kedavra!_

Y de pronto, todo se volvió verde.

* * *

\- Draco, despierta, Draco.

La luz bañaba la habitación y le dificultaba abrir los ojos, las sábanas se le pegaban al cuerpo por el sudor y el corazón parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho.

\- Draco, estás bien, estamos en la Sala Común, estás en Hogwarts. Despierta – dijo una segunda voz.

Cuando por fin se acostumbró a la luz, pudo ver dos pares de ojos sobre su cabeza que lo observaban preocupados. Se incorporó abruptamente y chocó su cabeza con la de Theo.

\- Auch, eso duele – se quejó el castaño alejándose un poco de la cama.

\- ¿Estabas teniendo esas pesadillas de nuevo? – preguntó Zabini un tanto preocupado.

\- No, claro que no, simplemente decidí hacer una maravillosa interpretación de Myrtle la Llorona en medio de la noche – gruñó Malfoy haciendo a un lado las sábanas.

\- Tranquilo, Theo, sigue siendo el mismo gilipollas de siempre – apuntó Zabini poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Theodore esbozó una sonrisa y se cruzó de brazos mientras se sentaba en la punta de la cama del rubio, mientras que Blaise se quedó parado al lado de la cama con el ceño fruncido y cara de pocos amigos.

\- No es normal que todas las noches te despiertes gritando y en este estado, te estás enfermando ¿por qué no nos dices lo que te aqueja? Podemos ayudarte – le suplicó Theodore.

\- No, ya les dije que no puedo decirles, tengo que hacerlo solo. Él fue muy explícito en eso, debo llevar a cabo esta misión yo solo – se llevó las manos a la cabeza, el dolor que sentía era insoportable.

\- Ya déjalo, no va a decirnos nunca qué es lo que le encomendaron, debe estar todo orgulloso de ser él quien tenga que cumplir una misión para el Señor Tenebroso y no quiere compartir la gloria con nosotros – replicó Zabini ofendido.

\- ¿En serio eres tan estúpido de pensar que estoy orgulloso? ¡Yo no quería esta maldita misión! – le gritó mientras se ponía de pie para hacerle frente.

\- Ya basta los dos, dejen de pelear por tonterías, no es lo que necesitamos ahora. Y Blaise, debemos ayudar a Draco, no torturarlo con tus resentimientos. Tú no eres mortífago y él sí, supéralo – le espetó Nott.

Zabini se alejó sin decir ni una palabra más y se dirigió hacia su cama, cerrando las cortinas de dosel enfurecido.

\- Algún día lo superará – fue lo último que dijo Theodore antes de dejarlo solo.

Draco enfurruñado se volvió a acostar y contempló el techo. No se le ocurría nada para llevar a cabo su misión. Le habían ordenado matar a Albus Dumbledore, el único mago capaz de hacerle frente al Señor Tenebroso y tenía que matarlo él. Él. Un niñato de dieciséis años que ni siquiera había terminado los estudios. Pensó en huir, alejarse de todos, tomar su escoba y volar hasta algún otro continente. Pero claro que era imposible, no solo lo de volar hasta otro continente, sino que jamás podría abandonar a su madre a merced de la furia de Voldemort. Tenía que hacerlo, tenía que asesinarlo y debía encontrar la forma pronto.

Las horas pasaron y él seguía sin pegar un ojo, seguía contemplando el techo como si allí fuera a encontrar las respuestas a su suplicio, pero lo único que encontró fue una enorme mancha de humedad con forma de algo, pero no lograba descifrar qué. De repente lo recordó, Granger, el golpe, Weasley, ¡el ensayo! Maldición, cómo podía haberse olvidado del maldito ensayo de Pociones.

Se incorporó de un salto, se puso un pantalón, su bata verde botella y bajó las escaleras hasta la Sala Común. Estaba desierta, como esperaba, así que se dirigió a uno de los sillones que estaba al lado de la chimenea y se puso a completar el ensayo que se suponía debía hacer la Comadreja. Maldita Granger, todo por su culpa, si tan solo se hubiese dignado a hacer lo que le ordenó, pero claro que no, tenía que ser una orgullosa insufrible. Maldita, maldita Granger y su maldito estúpido cabello y su maldita horrible cara. Había estado apretando tan fuerte la pluma que dejó un surco en el pergamino. Una vez más maldijo a Granger.

* * *

El Gran Comedor parecía más ruidoso que de costumbre esa mañana, o tal vez era el hecho de que Hermione Granger no se sentía con ánimos de hablar con nadie. Observó lentamente a la muchedumbre, intentando encontrar alguna pista de quién podía ser su admirador secreto, pero no tenía sentido, no era como si de la nada fuera a aparecer una flecha gigante señalándolo o algo por el estilo. Bufó de lo tonto que había sido ese pensamiento y se dedicó a untar manteca en una tostada.

\- Es lo que yo dije, Slytherin no tiene posibilidades de ganar el próximo partido, hemos mejorado mucho en las prácticas – le oyó decir a Ron muy entusiasmado.

\- A veces no podía entender qué veía en él, era bruto y tenía poco tacto para todo, pero era… especial.

\- Estás muy callada hoy, Hermione – le dijo Harry mirándola intrigado - ¿Te pasa algo?

\- Oh no, Harry, solo estoy un poco cansada hoy.

La respuesta pareció conformarlo porque le sonrió y siguió hablando con su amigo sobre estrategias de Quidditch y demás cosas que ella no entendía. Harry sí que hubiera sido un buen pretendiente, era atento, amable, cariñoso y bastante inteligente, pero siempre fue más como un hermano para ella, aunque sabía que la mujer que lograra conquistarlo sería muy afortunada. Hermione estaba cien por ciento segura de que ninguno de sus dos amigos había sido el muchacho de la nota, por lo que se dedicó a observar el resto de la mesa de Gryffindor, pero no podía imaginar a ninguno de ellos haciendo algo así. Bufó nuevamente y decidió que eso era realmente absurdo, se levantó de la mesa, saludó a sus amigos y se dirigió a la biblioteca. No tenía ninguna razón en particular para ir allí, pero era algo así como su refugio, entre esos estantes llenos de libros se sentía protegida.

Al entrar en la biblioteca observó que había varios alumnos con cara de estresados sentados en las primeras mesas, no entendía cómo hacían para estar atrasados en los deberes con el poco tiempo de clases que llevaban desde que había comenzado el año escolar. Pronto vería a sus dos amigos suplicándoles que los deje copiarse de sus ensayos. Caminó entre los estantes como si supiera de memoria la ubicación de cada uno de los libros, cosa que era casi del todo cierta, tomó uno de ellos y se sentó en una de las mesas más alejadas. Abrió su tomo de "Libro estándar de hechizos, grado 6" y comenzó a repasar sobre hechizos no verbales. Habían pasado alrededor de diez minutos cuando el ruido de un libro cerrándose con fuerza la desconcentró. En la mesa del frente se encontraba Draco Malfoy, pálido, ojeroso y de muy mal humor. Tenía la corbata casi desanudada del todo y el pelo, que normalmente se hallaba impoluto, muy desordenado. No había que ser muy inteligente para saber que era un muchacho sumamente atractivo y ese aire de desorden le sentaba bien, si tan solo no fuera por su asquerosa personalidad…

\- ¿Qué miras? ¿Es la primera vez que estás frente a un hombre de verdad? Ya lo creo, después de estar tanto tiempo alrededor de Potter y la Comadreja, hasta Hagrid parece un príncipe encantador – escupió la serpiente dejando entrever una media sonrisa socarrona.

\- Púdrete, Malfoy.

Lo que ya decía ella, una personalidad asquerosa en un envase bonito. No, gracias. Intentó ignorarlo, pero parecía que la serpiente ahora había cambiado su foco de atención hacia ella y eso no podía ser nada bueno.

\- ¿Ya echaron a Weasley del equipo de Quidditch? A veces creo que deberíamos pagarle una comisión por ayudarnos tanto siendo tan mal guardián – río maliciosamente.

\- Para que sepas, Ron mejoró bastante su desempeño.

\- Claro que dirías lo que fuera para que tu novio parezca un héroe, pero lo sabes tan bien como yo, apesta jugando.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué otra cosa les has regalado a los del equipo para que te dejen jugar nuevamente? – dijo Hermione sintiéndose bastante orgullosa cuando al hurón se le borró la sonrisa de la cara.

\- Yo no tengo que comprar mi puesto, soy mucho mejor que Potter y Weasley juntos – dijo altanero.

\- Claro, eso dices tú, pero las copas ganadas demuestran lo contrario, Malfoy.

El rubio parecía haberse quedado sin forma de refutar su afirmación y eso complació demasiado a la castaña.

\- Oh, ya veo, el mismísimo Draco Malfoy se quedó sin palabras ¿Es que no puedes estar a mi altura intelectualmente como para seguir la conversación? – sabía que lo provocaba, pero ya había perdido toda la concentración en su libro y molestar a Malfoy parecía una buena segunda opción.

\- Quién querría mantener una conversación contigo, sangre impura. No me vuelvas a hablar, no te creas igual a mí y mucho menos superior – después de decir esas palabras de la forma más hiriente que pudo se levantó y se marchó.

Por un segundo hasta había llegado a pensar que podría mantener una conversación con el Slytherin sin que la llamara de esa forma, pero se había equivocado. Sin embargo, no le importaba en lo más mínimo, no quería mantener una relación siquiera cordial con alguien tan horrible. Levantó sus cosas y se marchó a su primera clase del día.

* * *

En un principio, pelear con Granger había sido divertido, pero no le gustaba para nada cuando no podía arremeter contra alguno de sus ingeniosos comentarios y como él nunca podía dejar de ser quien tuviera la última palabra, la insultó. Su escape de siempre.

La clase de Transformaciones de ese día no fue nada fuera de lo normal, aburrida y tediosa como la vieja que la enseñaba. Lo único que lo distrajo lo suficiente como para no morir de aburrimiento fue tirarle bolas de papel a Potter en la cabeza.

\- Pansy, oye, Pansy – sacudió a la morena que se había quedado dormida sobre su pupitre.

\- No estaba durmiendo, profesora McGonagall, lo jur… Oh, eres tú ¿Qué pasa? – dijo mirándolo ceñuda.

\- Quiero hablar contigo después de clases. A solas – señaló cuando ella estaba por objetar algo.

* * *

\- Estúpido Malfoy – dijo Harry mientras se intentaba quitar el resto de bolitas de papel que tenía en el cabello.

\- Está siendo igual de malvado que siempre ¿notaste eso, Harry? No está actuando extraño como tú dices, hoy hasta me llamó sangre impura como de costumbre – les contó Hermione.

\- Ese Malfoy es un maldito, voy a matarlo – Ron se había puesto rojo de la furia.

\- Tranquilo, Ron. Ya no me afecta como antes – dijo mientras le sonreía.

\- Sigo creyendo que oculta algo y debo averiguar qué es.

\- Hola chicos – los saludó Luna acercándose a saltitos.

\- Hola Luna, hace mucho no te veíamos – la saludó Hermione.

\- Oh, sí, he estado muy ocupada investigando sobre los Torposoplos, son criaturas muy interesantes ¿sabes? Podría contarte todo sobre ellos – sus ojos empezaron a observar el horizonte dando una clara señal de que ya se encontraba divagando sobre sus criaturas extrañas.

\- Em, fantástico - Harry rompió el incómodo silencio, pero era claro que no sabía que más decir.

\- Oh, ya recuerdo a que vine, toma Hermione, es para ti – dijo volviendo a la realidad y entregándole un pequeño sobre dorado a la castaña.

\- G-gracias, Luna ¿Quién te lo dio? – la voz de la muchacha temblaba de la emoción y la vergüenza.

\- Una niña de primer año de Hufflepuff, no la conozco, pero me dijo que era para ti. Bueno, eso es todo. Nos vemos luego – y volvió a alejarse dando saltitos.

Hermione escondió rápidamente el sobre, aunque era inútil, era obvio que sus amigos ya lo habían visto.

\- ¿Qué es eso? ¿Quién te lo manda? Déjame verlo – le espetó Ron intentando sacarle el sobre del bolsillo de la túnica.

\- De nadie, no lo sé, debo irme – y la Gryffindor salió corriendo antes de que pudieran hacerle más preguntas.

Hermione dobló en todos los recodos posibles, corriendo sin rumbo para perder a sus amigos. Cuando el aire comenzó a faltarle tuvo que detenerse y apoyarse contra una pared para recuperar el aliento. Fue ahí cuando decidió abrir el sobre. Dentro de él había dos cosas, una nota y un pequeño cuaderno de anotaciones. Tomó la nota con decisión y la abrió.

"_Hola otra vez, esta vez me pareció oportuno que pudieras responderme los mensajes que te hago llegar así que le hice un encantamiento proteico a este anotador, de manera que podremos comunicarnos. Cuando tú escribas, yo podré verlo, así también cuando yo lo haga. Pero sé que no hace falta que lo explique, eres la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts. Te estaré esperando."_

Dobló nuevamente la pequeña nota y tomó el cuaderno de anotaciones. Las tapas eran de cuero negro y parecía bastante nuevo, lo abrió y vio que no había nada anotado en él. Estaba esperando a que ella hablara por primera vez. Hermione suspiró profundamente, se sentía intrigada por saber más de aquel admirador secreto, pero no sabía si era sensato comenzar a escribirle cartas a un desconocido. Estaba abstraída en sus pensamientos hasta que un par de voces que se acercaban la hicieron volver a la realidad.

\- Nunca… pensé… que… - una voz femenina se iba haciendo más clara a medida que se acercaba.

\- Cállate, no quiero hablar – dijo una voz familiar para Hermione, bastante familiar.

Hermione sabía que debía esconderse o irse, pero se quedó paralizada y pronto dos figuras entraron en su campo de visión. Pansy Parkinson tenía el cabello alborotado, la ropa desarreglada y besaba apasionadamente a Draco Malfoy. Era una imagen desagradablemente explícita. Malfoy subía su mano por debajo de la falda de la morena, mientras ella con una mano le revolvía el cabello y con la otra lo arrastraba de la corbata. Era una situación que parecía nunca iba a acabar, Hermione tenía las mejillas encendidas de la vergüenza que le producía estar presenciando esa escena tan… privada. Cuando Malfoy acorraló a Parkinson contra la pared, supo que era momento de largarse de allí, dio media vuelta y chocó con la estatua de la bruja tuerta, el impacto hizo que sus pertenencias cayeran al piso haciendo el ruido necesario para que la pareja de Slytherins se separara.

\- ¿Granger? – dijo la voz de Parkinson a su espalda.

Su plan de escabullirse sigilosamente estaba arruinado, no tenía más opción que darse la vuelta y afrontar la situación.

\- Ya me iba, así podrán seguir con… lo suyo – dijo la muchacha más seria de lo normal.

\- ¿Tan pronto? ¿Segura que no quieres quedarte a ver? Digo, tal vez así aprendas algo – añadió Malfoy en tono malicioso, secundado por una risita de Pansy.

\- Eres desagradable, Malfoy – le espetó furiosa.

\- Vamos, Granger, no seas tan mojigata ¿O es que tú nunca lo has hecho? – dijo dejando entrever una sonrisa sarcástica.

\- Eso no es asunto tuyo, no te metas donde no te llaman.

\- ¿Yo? Esa eres tú, observando a escondidas. Mira todo lo que quieras, Granger, jamás estarás en su lugar – tomó a Pansy de la mano y entraron en un aula vacía al otro lado del corredor.

La sangre le bullía de la rabia, podría haber abofeteado miles de veces más a ese estúpido hurón en su asquerosamente perfecta cara. Era un desgraciado, descarado, infame… Pero Hermione ya sabía qué hacer, esta se las pagaría. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo y se detuvo frente al despacho de la profesora McGonagall, llamó insistentemente a la puerta y esperó a que saliera.

\- ¿Granger? ¿Por qué esos golpes? ¿Ha pasado algo? – preguntó la confusa profesora.

\- Profesora, escuché ruidos extraños y gritos en un aula del tercer piso, me pareció prudente avisarle a algún profesor para que fuera a ver qué ocurría – dijo con toda la inocencia que pudo.

\- Hiciste bien, Granger, voy de inmediato – anunció la profesora mientras cerraba la puerta de su despacho y se dirigía al lugar de los hechos.

Bien. Lo único que debía hacer ahora era comprobar que su plan funcionaba. Se dirigió tranquilamente hacia los relojes de arena donde se contaban los puntos de las Casas, justo para ver como el reloj de Slytherin perdía una significante cantidad de esmeraldas. "Toma esa, Malfoy" pensó muy satisfecha consigo misma.

* * *

Eso había sido obra de Granger, lo tenía tan claro como que su nombre era Draco Lucius Malfoy. En ese preciso momento le declaraba la guerra a la Gryffindor. Mientras tanto la profesora McGonagall seguía gritando cosas sobre moral, ética y reglas del colegio, pero daba igual porque ya no la escuchaba, vieja exagerada, solo los había encontrado a punto de tener sexo, no era nada que mereciese tremendo escándalo.

\- Y que no se repita o me veré obligada a darle a conocer la situación a nuestro director que demasiado ocupado está ya como para llevarle problemas de niños… ¡calenturientos! – dicho eso se acomodó la túnica y salió del aula gritando a Pansy que la siguiera.

Draco terminó de arreglarse la camisa lentamente y comenzó a caminar en dirección a las mazmorras. Ese día cuando le dijo a Pansy que necesitaba hablar con ella a solas no tenía pensado terminar así, pero una cosa llevo a otra y cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba besándola apasionadamente. Cosas que pasan. Maldita Granger, le arruinó toda la diversión. Seguramente celosa de que nadie quiera encontrarse en aulas vacías con ella. Y no los culpaba, quién querría tener sexo con ella, si se veía tan… frígida.

Al entrar a la Sala Común vio como Pansy se le acercaba, pero decidió ignorarla olímpicamente y subir las escaleras hasta su habitación. Ya se había divertido demasiado, tenía trabajo que hacer, planes que formular y un armario que reparar.

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Sí, lo sé, otra vez yo. Es que estos últimos días he tenido un ataque de inspiración y no puedo desperdiciarlo. Ahora pasando al fic, pronto se vienen muchas más escenas entre nuestra pareja favoritaaa. Por lo pronto voy a seguir escribiendo para llenarlos de capítulos y mantenerlos felices. **

**No se olviden de dejar reviews que no tienen una idea de la ilusión que me hacen. **

**Nos vemos pronto.**

**PD: ¿Qué les parece el largo de los capítulos? ¿Los quieren más largos, más cortos o están bien así? **


End file.
